This invention relates to process for making aminonaphthalenecarbonitriles.
Copolymers of styrene and acrylonitrile are typically manufactured by mass polymerization processes. A by-product of such a process is 4-cyano-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-.alpha.-methyl-1-napthaleneacetonitrile ("CTMNA"). CTMNA is represented by the formula: ##STR3##
CTMNA is typically present in the styrene-acrylonitrile ("SAN") copolymer in an amount of from about one to about two percent by weight, but CTMNA is usually separated from the SAN copolymer such as by high temperature devolatilization. The CTMNA by-product is produced in other processes wherein styrene and acrylonitrile are polymerized, such as in the production of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene ("ABS") copolymers. Since there are millions of pounds of SAN and ABS copolymers produced worldwide, a tremendous amount of CTMNA is currently being produced. However, because CTMNA has heretofore found no commercial utility, it is disposed of such as by incineration. Accordingly, a need exists to find a use for CTMNA.